


To Deny Tradition or Instinct

by Galaxy_of_Ashes2906



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Okoye, Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Cousin Incest, Divorce (mentioned), Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Erik, Omega Nakia, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906
Summary: Erik is revived after the battle, Okoye and W'Kabi are divorced, and T'Challa and Nakia are not compatible as mates. But when Nakia goes into Heat and Erik gets to know his cousin more, they all find out who really are compatible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I promised my best friend that I would not write this because she finds T'Cherik disgusting... But here I am. Sorry Remi. Anyway, this is my first a/b/o fic and first time writing both of these couples, so I apologize if it's horrible.
> 
> And also, why aren't there any a/b/o fics written solely about Nakia and Okoye? Seriously, they are my OTP and I'd really like to see more of it represented in the community.
> 
>  
> 
> Am I just weird for wanting this?

  
There was a steady beeping in the room. An agitating, steady beeping that the Omega knew indicated that he was alive. He breathed in deeply. The air had a disinfected, aseptic scent, like any hospital he had ever been. Though he tried to stay out of those as much as possible unless he had to pick up his suppressants. But why was he in the hospital. 

  
_And why the hell was he alive?_

  
His eyelids felt as heavy as a ton of vibranium as they flickered open, and he looked around at all the chrome and sanitary white of the room. He was definitely in a hospital, no-doubt still in Wakanda, since no other place that he knew of had such advanced technology offered to the public.

  
Gingerly, he reached a hand up to his chest, brows furrowing when there wasn’t an ache at his touch. When he looked down to where the blade had pierced him, there was not even a scar other than those he had given himself for his kills. _These bastards healed him!_

 

Pure rage boiled in his blood and as fast as lightning, he sits up, yanking wires from off of his skin, which caused a shrill alarm to sound throughout the room. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, looking around for someplace to escape before any damned doctors came in to restrain him.

  
Too late.

  
He heard someone shouting in the hallway and expected a fight when suddenly the doors were bursting open and T’Challa, donning the Panther Habit, came into the room. But instead of forcing his cousin back in the bed or dragging him to the prison, his helmet dissolved back into the teeth of his necklace and he regarded him with a level expression. “N’Jadaka,” he said. “Welcome back to the living. We were beginning to become worried when my sister could not wake you after three days of being unconscious."

 

 _Welcome back to the living? Was this clown serious?_ “This ain’t the ocean,” Erik said, arms folded against his bare chest, anger behind his dark eyes. “Didn’t I tell ya to bury me in the ocean? Why’d you revive my ass?”

  
The Alpha sighed, running a hand over his sponge-curls. “Because I did not want to make the same mistakes as my father, you deserve—"

 

“I ain’t out for your pity!” He snapped, interrupting him. “Or t'be locked in some cell for the rest of my life!”

  
T’Challa could not say he wasn’t expecting some sort or resentment after his cousin woke up. “Who said anything about imprisonment?” He questioned. His calmness just seemed to infuriate the unbound omega more. "The Tribal Council decided that you were not to be arrested because your actions were performed under your reign."

  
The Omega was not convinced and continued to glare at the king. He could smell the power of an Alpha radiating off of his cousin, but he was unphased. He had grown up surrounded by powerful alphas, and yet he, an Omega, had risen to the top, disguising himself with suppressants and refusing to submit. “What’s in it for you?”

  
“Nothing, other than perhaps giving you a chance at a life that my father denied you. I know that what the world took from you is great, but I am trying to make this right to the best of my abilities, N’Jadaka, it is your choice on rather or not you accept it.”

  
“Call me that one more time an’ I’ll strangle you right here!” He despised his birth name because it represented everything that the world took from him. Everything that his goddamn uncle took from him the moment he abandoned him And now this joke of a king thinks he can just make everything right? No fucking way.

  
There was a moment of silence between the two cousins, in which Erik seethed, eyes narrowed while T'Challa contemplated what to say next. Finally, it was the former who spoke, still glaring. "If I ain't goin' to jail, what'll I be doin'?"

  
"That is up to you, N'J—Erik," he caught himself. "You could finish out your father's War Dog mission and then began one of your own, or you could begin your own path."

  
Erik huffed. "Fine, but I ain't promisin' that I'm gonna stop hatin' you and your family."

 

* * *

 

  
It had been nearly a week since the battle against Killmonger, and equally that long since Okoye has spoken to her husband. Correction; soon-to-be ex-husband. She already had the paperwork finished, and now she just waiting for W'Kabi to sign it and then she could send it in to have the divorce finalized.

  
But it was not easy for the General. She loved her country more than anything, and if W'Kabi would rather let Wakanda rot just to support a king who brought justice to his parent's death, she could not stand for that. Though with it came the betrayed feelings towards the Beta man. She always prided herself as a strong, indestructible alpha female, but now she felt like something was broken, which only made her more aggressive.

  
Currently, she was in one of the best gyms in Birnin Zana, letting out her frustrations on the punching bag. Her fists sunk into the material of said bag at a swift, dangerous speed. With every skilled punch, she let out a grunt that sounded more like a war cry at times, startling a few beta females nearby.

  
She had a tendency to intimidate or downright scare others, mostly beta and omegas when she trained. This was the reason why she preferred using her home gym, but for the time being W'Kabi was residing in their home while she stayed in Nakia's apartment, so that was not an option. But once the divorce was finalized she'd have the chance to get all of her equipment and move it to a place of her own.

  
Two hours later, she was chugging down a sports drink and made her way through the busy streets of the Golden City to the apartment she was staying in. She would be forever grateful towards Nakia for helping her out and giving her a place to stay, even if they were both receiving judgmental and even scornful looks from many who knew about the living arrangements.

  
It was frowned upon in the society to have an Alpha living with an unbound Omega. But despite their identification, the two had been nothing but friends since day one. Nakia was always there when Okoye needed someone to vent to or the rare time where she needed comforting; sometimes even more than W’Kabi had been. And in return, she was always ready to provide aid to her dearest friend when she went up against any alphas creeps. But she was not her Omega, nor was she Nakia’s Alpha.

  
They were simply friends.

  
But that was soon about to change.

  
She rode the elevator up to the top floor and once she arrived at the front door, she turned the knob; only to find it locked. Odd, Nakia almost always left the door unlocked during the day so that the housekeeper could get in. After unlocking the door with the key she had been given, she immediately smelled a difference in the air and understood why the door had been locked.

  
It was not a different Omega or even an Alpha that she was smelling. She could tell it was still Nakia, but it had changed; became stronger. And even without her Alpha instincts, she knew that that meant.

  
Nakia was in Heat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little forwarning, the second part of this chapter is just porn...probably badly written porn because it's the first time my virgin ass has really ever written it, but porn nevertheless.

Three days after he woke up from what he thought for sure was going to be an eternal sleep, Erik was in the gym of the palace, working out all his frustrations while bench pressing his max weight.  


Beads of sweat dripped down his face and bare chest. His heart beat against his ribs and he looked up when the door opened. "What'd you want?" he asked his cousin when he came into the gym.  


"To complete my afternoon training," T'Challa answered simply. Instead of the lavish garments he usually wore, he was in a simple gray tee and a pair of sweatpants. Although the moment he stepped onto the treadmill in the corner of the room, he stripped his shirt off, revealing the tone abs, firm pecs, and bulging biceps.

 

He watched in the corner of his eye while Erik rolls his eyes and started doing some push-ups with ease.  


"You must have a shitload of Omegas swoonin' over ya with those muscles, eh, Cuz?" he asked. It seemed like an innocent question, but T'Challa detected the acid behind his words.  


"I suppose, though not as many as you would assume," he answered honestly, moving up the speed on the treadmill to fifteen miles an hour.  


Erik snorted. "Right. Ya mean ya not one of them kings who'll pay a pretty penny to sleep wit' a young Omegas?"

 

T'Challa's brows furrowed. He was not oblivious to the fact that some found him attractive, though the thought of sleeping with someone for just the pleasure of it instead of love was sickening to him. "Do I appear as one of these men?" he asked, rather insulted by what his cousin was implying. Omega prostitution had been banned in Wakanda for decades now, maybe even a century, and he of all people would never condone such careers.

 

"Nah," the Omega completed his fortieth push-up and continued onto forty-one. "You look more like ya haven't ever seen a pussy before." He snickered at the look that T'Challa did not even know he was making.  


"It is tradition that the Royal Family to not mate or breed before marriage," he informed. It was not law, but a tradition that kept so many aspects of Wakanda from modernizing. "So if you must know the answer to your vulgar question, then no, I have not. Though if I were to be breaking tradition, how would I know that you are one to judge?"

 

"What'cha implyin'?" N'Jadaka demanded.

 

T'Challa shrugged. "Nothing against you personally. Only that in most other societies, mating is done before marriage."  


"Well if ya ask in' if I've mated before, I don't think that's any of ya damn business." They were edging into uncomfortable territory for the Omega, though he supposed it was his own fault.

 

“I never said it was.” He took a long swig from his water bottle while he ran in-place on the treadmill, starting to work up a sweat.  


Nearly a half an hour passed. Silence no doubt existed during the entirety of the half-hour, but it was not uncomfortable because neither one felt like they needed to say anything. They just both did their own routines like the other did not exist.

 

And that continued on until N’Jadaka was looking around for some heavier dumbbells. He opened the door to what he thought was a closet, only to furrow his brows at the dome-shaped room on the other side. Its walls were covered in what he assumed were vibranium panels. “What the fuck is this?”  


T’Challa glanced up momentarily from the bench press that his cousin had been occupying when he first came into the gym. “That is a Virtual Reality training chamber. Or VRTC,” He answered. “It was Shuri’s semester project in university a few years ago.”

 

Erik turned around, a skeptical brow raised. “University? Are you shittin’ me? That bitch’s a kid!”

 

“I would prefer it if you did not call my little sister a bitch,” he reprimanded. “And she may only be a child, but she has had a greater intelligence than any child in Africa since infancy. She practically skipped all the way to secondary school and attended Wakandan Tech at nine, graduated at thirteen. Now she is head of the Science and Technology branch.”

 

“Must be a proud big bro.”

  
  


“I am.”

 

Suddenly, the Omega scoffed. “Ya know, my Ma was pregnant when she was arrested for a crime she didn’t commit,” he informed. “One night, I overheard my daddy talkin’ to Uncle James. They were gonna break her out. I thought I was gettin’ my Ma back that night, and instead, I found my daddy with pantha claws in his chest. Dead. Two weeks later, she died durin’ a fight with inmates.”

 

He stepped out of the VRTC. “I could’ve had a life like yours, Cuz, been a proud big bro, had a Ma and Daddy who loved me and my siblin’. But instead, I spent the rest of my childhood trying to survive foster home after foster home while you were here livin’ like the spoiled brat you are! All because _your_ daddy took everything away from me!”

 

The Alpha hung onto his every word, his brows pulled in slightly as he listened. “I cannot condone my father’s actions, Erik, I can only try to make them right,” he said calmly after his cousin was finished. “I am truly sorry for what happened to you.”  


“Sorry ain’t cuttin’ it!” He snapped. “You have no clue what it’s like to hold your dad’s body in your arms. The man who’d sworn to protect you’s dead, bloody body, just beggin' some crackhead of a non-existent god that he’d come back to life!”  


T’Challa thought back to the explosion at Vienna, a memory that was still painfully fresh in his mind. “I may not understand the extent of what you went through, N’Jadaka.” His name had been a slip of the tongue, but the Alpha was relieved that he did not lash out. “But my father was murdered as well, and I know what is like to find your father’s dead body and pray that he would come back, because at any age, no matter eight or twenty-six, you are never truly ready to lose a parent. “

 

“Sure ya do,” Erik derided, glaring at his cousin now. “Jackass,”  He hissed below his breath before leaving the gym without another word.

* * *

Ever since she began her career as a War Dog, Nakia had been on suppressants, like most Omegas had. It was just safer. Going into a world where Omegas were considered second-class citizens was unpredictable. And if she began going in heat while on a spy mission, then she risked being raped, impregnated and bounded by an Alpha whom she did not know.  


But unlike most Omega War Dogs, during her time off when she was back in Wakanda, she took herself off of the suppressants, allowing herself to go into Heat so that her hormones were not building up so much. But unfortunately for her, now she had been suppressing them for nearly three years, and she was dreading the heat this time around.

 

Soon the urges to nest and mood swings began. She had spent the week making her apartment spotless and crying at ridiculous things that she usually did not even bat an eyelash at. She knew her heat was coming, and she was prepared. But the moment that it fully started, it felt like her stomach was being turned inside out.  


She groaned and whimpered, curling up in the center of her canopy bed. She was surrounded by soft blankets, fluffy pillows and a few childhood toys, all things to make her feel comfortable as she absentmindedly humped a pillow. She was trying to get through the pain and desires to be filled.  


She felt empty, and her entire body ached with the desire to be bred. But in order to be bred, she had to have a mate, which she did not. She had never had one in her past heats either, not since she and T'Challa had not been compatible since they came of age. And now she just did not have the time to find a mate.  


But that all changed when she felt the mattress dip down and a cool, gentle hand brush against her fevered skin. “You did not tell me that you were going into Heat," Okoye said quietly. Her Alpha pheromones were strong, and Nakia felt herself become even more aroused just at the scent of them. Her response was a quiet groan.  


"Do you need my help?"

 

Even in the midst of her heat, Nakia still appreciated her asking because she could have just forced herself on her and taken advantage like some alphas might. But instead, her offer was sincere, and in the desperation to feel some sort of relief, she nodded.  


Soon she felt Okoye's gentle hands trailing over her curves as she laid on her side beside her, the two spooning. She let out a low whimper, the touches left a tingling feeling over her body. But it just felt like teasing when what she really needed was to be deeply filled.

 

"Patience," Okoye chuckled when Nakia started helplessly humping, smearing discharge on the sheets. Her actions were slow and calculated as she stripped off what little clothes the Omega had on. She rolled her down onto her back. Then she trailed kisses over her bare collarbone and down to her breast, where she kissed a ring around the areola before she bit down gently on the nipple, sucking.

 

“Okoye…” Nakia whimpered, eyes shut tight as she bit down on her plump lower lip. “ _Please_.”

 

The Alpha lifted two fingers to Nakia’s mouth, pressed them between her lips and allowed her to greedily suck at them. “I need you to be patient, my little Omega,” she said gently, not scolding as some Alphas would be. “Foreplay helps with the process.”

 

In the back of her mind, Nakia was curious as to how Okoye knew this. Had she helped other Omegas through their Heat before? Maybe Ayo? Definitely not W’Kabi because he was a beta male. Or was this just common knowledge to all Alphas? Whatever it was, it did not seem to be helping with her desires.  


Then suddenly she felt the fingers leave her mouth and begin prodding at her wet clit. She let out a low, quiet gasp when the Alpha slipped a finger up into her tight warmth, loosening her pussy up before inserting another one. She tried thrusting down onto them, longing to be penetrated deeper.

 

“You are a needy Omega, aren’t you?” the Alpha whispered. She slipped off her own clothes with one hand as she continued to finger Nakia with the other. Her cock was already retracted from its sheath, and she jerked it up to get it ready.  


“Sorry.” Her breath hitched from pleasure when Okoye stroked her g-spot and she whimpered.

 

“Don’t be." Chuckling, she moved in between Nakia’s legs, pulling one of the toned, long legs over her shoulder as she begins licking up the wetness in the folds. She dipped her tongue into the hole, twirling it around as the Omega squirmed and whimpered.

 

It did not take long for her to reach an orgasm, and her hole clenched as her entire body spasmed. She moaned, limbs weak while the sensation spread through her body like an electric shock.  


" _More_ ," she begged, practically pleaded with the alpha.  


Okoye smiled and pushed herself up to her knees. She lifted Nakia's hips up and lined the head of her cock with the prepared hole. The moment that they made contact, the Omega sighed. It felt so good, and she started jutting forwards. She longed for more friction and deeper penetration.

 

So the moment that Okoye thrusted in fully, Nakia moaned loudly, unable to contain it anymore. The thrusts started slow and smooth; calculated, like every move the General made in combat.  


"Yes, Alpha. More, _please_ ," Nakia moaned, gripping the sheets below her. She felt like she did not have control of what her body did, and all she could do was allow the desires of the Heat to overcome her other senses.  


Okoye bent down so that her breasts pressed against Nakia's. She continued to thrust in and out of the wet hole, the squelch resonating through the room as she got deeper and faster. Then she kissed the Omega, both now locked in a passionate kiss as she poked her tongue in, stroking Nakia's as they tangled together.  


Another spasm spread through the Omega and she dug her fingernails into the alphas shoulders, moans leaving her mouth uncontrollably and her eyes were squeezed tight, tears of pleasure moistened the corners. The feeling of the cock thrusting into her tight pussy was just too good. Too overwhelming.

 

"Open your eyes for me," Okoye said, cupping her cheek. As Nakia opened them, she saw that the Alpha's eyes had gold rings around the irises; her instincts were taking over. "There are those eyes I love some much, yes," she said quietly. "My beautiful Omega."  


Nakia was too far gone in the pleasure as her third and fourth orgasm came, each time as blissful as the last.  


"I'm coming," the Alpha announced, she started to pull out, but Nakia shook her head, putting a hand on her wrist to stop her.  


"No. Come inside me." And just like that, Okoye's orgasm was triggered and ribbons of come flooded into Nakia. She gasped, savoring the feeling as much as she could.  


Both were out of breath while Okoye laid beside her, the limp cock slowly starting to retract back into its sheath. "You took me so well," she complimented, drawing soft circles with her fingertips over Nakia's stomach.

 

Soon the Omega, now sleepy, was snuggling up against her. Okoye kissed her forehead lovingly, watching over her as she begins to drift off to a night of unconscious sleep, her body bare and still fevered underneath the fluffy blanket.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has sent Kudos so far! It means so much that people are actually reading my story!

  
“Ay, Cuz! I’m gonna beat yo’ ass at this!” Erik called, smoothly shooting the agents through the head with one of the fancy-ass guns that he got from Shuri’s lab for his War Dog training.

On the opposite side of the Virtual Reality Training Chamber, T’Challa was slicing through the nonexistent agents’ bodies with his vibranium claws, killing them immediately. “This is not a competition, Erik,” he called.

The Omega only smirked smugly. “Sure it ain’t.” Over the past few weeks, he and T’Challa had been less hostile towards each other. Neither one would say that they were friends, but they were not at each other’s throats, and both would agree that was an improvement.

T’Challa rolled his eyes behind the eye slits of the suit. “I guarantee that it is not. If anything this is you intruding on my training session.”

“ _Intruding?_ Nah, I’m making it better.” He had his back turned towards the Alpha now, shooting at an army who all had their guns trailed on him. He was an excellent warrior, but for the few seconds that it mattered, his full attention was on the army in front of him so he was unaware of the agent with the bomb coming up behind him.

But T’Challa wasn’t.

He spotted him out of the corner of his eye, and as quick as he could, he sprinted across the room. “ _N’Jadaka!_ ” He shouted, slicing through the body of the agent, but the bomb was already set to go off.

“How many times have I told you not to use… _What the hell are you doin’?_ ” His body hit the ground as T’Challa covered him, his suit protects both of them from what would have been a deadly explosion if the bomb was real.

The loud ** _BANG!_** echoed through the chamber and then a robotic voice saying; _Simulation Complete._

Around them, the war scene started to dissolve away, leaving the two cousins in the vibranium dome as the two caught their breaths. T’Challa then realized how close he was to Erik, how if he just moved his head a few inches to the left, their lips would touch.

And for a moment, he wondered what the man below him would taste like.

“You can get off now,” Erik said, hands pressed against his cousin’s chest to push him off. His voice pulled the King back from the momentary fantasy he had fallen into and he got to his feet. He offered his hand out to his cousin, who shoved it away and stood up by himself.

"I didn't need you to save my ass."

T'Challa stood, actually surprised that he was acting like this. "I know that," he finally said, patiently. "I suppose it was just instinct to protect someone who was in harm's way. It is not a big deal."

It was an Alpha move that he had made, he assumed that his cousin would understand that, being an Alpha male himself, which his scent told him that he was. T'Challa finally summed up that it had put a dent on his ego and started stuffing his gear back into his duffel.

He looked up, tilting his head slightly to the side after Erik looked like he was going to say something else. But he said nothing, only turned around and left the training chamber, but not before holding his hand above his head with the middle finger up, telling the king to 'fuck off.'

****

A couple hours later, T’Challa was knocking on Erik’s bedroom door. “I hope there are no hard feelings from the training this afternoon, Erik.” When his cousin didn’t answer, his brow furrowed and he opened the door, finding it empty.

He mindlessly entered, spotting a pill bottle on the bed. At first, he was confused when he picked it up, finding that it contained Omega suppressants. It didn’t make sense. Erik was an Alpha, why would he have… His eyes widened.

_Erik was an Omega._

“Da fuck are you doin’ in my room?”

T’Challa whipped around to find a seething Erik in the doorway, looking ready to skin the king.

* * *

 

Okoye laid with Nakia for hours, mindlessly tracing over her fevered body with her cold hands while she slept against her. She was not tired, and instead watched over the Omega in Heat with sharp, keen eyes, ready to protect her at any cost.

Nakia begins to stir until suddenly her dark eyes opened and she looked up at the Alpha. “Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hello,” Okoye smiled. “How do you feel?”

She shrugged, blinking her eyes heavily. “I’ve felt better.” It was silent for a few more moments where she snuggled closer into Okoye’s embrace, her head practically resting on her breasts now. Then she spoke again, voice quiet. “Did you bond us?”

The Alpha shook her head, her fingers gently stroking over the Omega’s Bantu knots. “I did not know if you wanted me to and you were not in the right state of mind to make that decision at the time.” She watched as Nakia thought for a moment, then she nodded.

“Do you want to?”

“I…” Now it was Okoye’s turn to think. Her and Nakia had been best friends for as long as they had known each other. And up until now, it had been blurry if she was just helping her best friend their her Heat or if they were something more. But as she stared into the dark eyes of the woman beside her, she realized it was definitely something more. “If you want me to, then yes. It would be my pleasure to be your Alpha.”

  
Her brows furrowed in concern when she saw tears welling up in Nakia’s eyes and she immediately became more protective of her. “Are...are you okay? Do you not want me to bond with you?"

“It’s just my hormones,” she said quietly, looking a little embarrassed as she tried to dismiss the tears. “That was really sweet of you to say and I cannot control my emotions well at the moment. But I would like to be your Omega as well.”

The Alpha nodded and gently wiped away any stray tears with her thumb. “I will do it the next time we have intercourse,” she promised, pressing a kiss to Nakia’s temple. “But in the meanwhile, you need to eat something.” She started to get out of bed, causing Nakia to make a discontented noise. “I will be back soon, I promise.”

After squeezing her hand and kissing her softly on the lips, she reluctantly left the Omega; soon-to-be her Omega. She tried to be as fast as she could be while she gathered a small meal for her; some num-num fruit, yogurt, granola, and water. She knew that Nakia did not have much of an appetite from her Heat, but she also knew the importance of her keeping her nutrient level up, so she would _lovingly_ force the food down her throat if she had to.

When she came back into the bedroom, she was startled to find that Nakia was curled in on herself, tears coating her eyelashes as she scowled against the pain. She was gone for how long? Ten minutes? And already Nakia was uncomfortable again. This must be an extremely miserable round of Heat.

She set the tray of food down on the bedside table and laid a cold hand over her fevered skin. “I’m here for you, my Omega,” she said softly, releasing her Alpha pheromones until she felt Nakia relax against her. “Better?”

She nodded. “Better.”

“Good.” Okoye helped her up to a sitting position and then put the tray of food on her lap. When Nakia frowned down at it, she took the spoon in her hand, scooped some yogurt and granola up onto it, and held it out. “What is it that parents do for their children? Here comes the Talon Fighter?” She guided the food to her lips.  
  
Nakia cracked a small smile and accepted the food even if she was not hungry. "Thank you."

The Omega finished eating with Okoye’s encouragement, and soon was laying down again, humming in content as the Alpha's hands spread across the expanse of her bare body. As the Alpha looked up, she caught the look of intense desire in her eyes. She kissed Nakia firmly on the lips while she jerked up her cock, getting it hard and oozing with a little pre-come.

"Are you ready to take me in again?"

At the nod, she gently flipped the Omega over onto her hands and knees and got on her knees behind her on the bed. She was not surprised to see that the hole was already ready, and she took hold of Nakia's thigh, lining the retracted cock up with it before sinking in, inching closer and closer until she bottomed out.

The tight warmth felt so good to her, and she took her time to thrust in and out. Each movement feeling better than the last as she smoothly slides against’s Nakia’s slick walls. With every little moan and whimper that she released, Okoye let out her own grunts of pleasure.

It was bliss.

After a little while, she leaned forward so that her chest was against the Omega’s back. While she continued to thrust, she wrapped her arms around so that her hands cupped both perfect breasts, squeezing them and pulling at the nipples gently as they pebbled.

Then the moment of truth came. Her mouth kissed a trail of slobbery kisses down to the mating gland, and scraped her teeth against it, gentle and loving and slow, giving Nakia a chance to back out if she changed her mind. But she prayed to Bast that she wouldn’t. But instead, it felt like the goddess had blessed her when Nakia shifted so that the mating gland was right up against her teeth.

So she pierced the gland, claiming Nakia as her Omega and mating them. She felt her go limp in her arms, the sensation too much for Nakia’s Heat ridden body to take.

Okoye pulled out and guided her down to the mattress. After she finished in her hand, she rolled around, wrapping her unyielding embrace around the Omega.

_Her Omega._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay, I was traveling to visit my grandparents and just got around to finishing and editing this chapter.

“I can explain,” T’Challa said, throwing the bottle of pills down on the bed. Erik just stood in the doorway, glare boring into his cousin.

 _“Can_ you?” He challenged darkly. “‘Cuz to me, it looks like ya brought yo nosy ass into somethin’ that is none of your goddamn business, an’ now you’re tryin’ to come up with some sorta lame-ass excuse.”

The alpha sighed, shaking his head. “ I did not do this on purpose. I came to make sure there were no hard feelings from our session this afternoon and curiosity got the better of me,” he tried to explain. “I am sorry.”

“They say curiosity killed the cat,” He drew his sidearm, locking it and holding it up, aiming at his cousin’s head. “Ready to see yo daddy again, Cuz?”

“Erik,” T’Challa firmly said. “You kill me, and you will no doubt be executed,” it was clear that he was trying to be the reasonable one, which Erik did not appreciate.

Erik glared at him. “Fine by me. I never asked to be brought back in the first place. Maybe now I’ll finish what I started.”

“N’Jadaka,” He reached out, grabbing hold of his cousin’s wrist. He intended to push the gun away to prevent him from shooting him, but something else completely unexpected happened.

Erik stared down at his wrist while heated electricity shot up through his skin at his cousin's touch and something in the back of his mind, some suppressed instinct, told him to submit to the compatible alpha before him. When he glared back up at him, he found his eyes had a golden glow to it. And he knew that meant that his alpha instincts were taking over.

"What the hell're you doing to me?" He demanded, yanking his arm out from T'Challa's grasp because the sensation sincerely scared him. The gold rim disappeared from around T'Challa's irises almost immediately.

"I assure you, Erik, I am not doing this on purpose. I am just as affected."

“Bullshit! This has to be some sorta Alpha voo-doo!” He glared at his cousin with fierce anger. Angry at him for breaking into his room. For finding his suppressants. And most importantly, for being such a compatible alpha who would make and protect beautiful cubs for him.

_Dammit!_

“Perhaps it is just a fluke,” The alpha suggested, but Erik could tell he didn’t believe that. He didn’t either. Instincts like that only started buzzing like the person they belonged to was around a compatible mate; someone whom he could make strong, healthy pups with.

He had felt this way one other time and it was with an old classmate from MIT. Erik had never let the Alpha get close enough to him after that because what his instincts wanted was completely different from what he wanted.

“Maybe we should keep our distance from each other,” T’Challa said after a moment.

For once, the Omega agreed with him. “Then get outta my room.”

He did not hesitate to leave until he stopped in the doorway. “And I am sorry again, Erik. I should not have done what I did.” He left the room after Erik flipped him the finger.

* * *

Nakia spent the next several days in the comfort of her alpha, drawing strength through their new link, and the food and water that she otherwise probably would not be taking into her system otherwise. By the sixth day, she was feeling much better. The symptoms of her heat had simmered down to almost nothing overnight, leaving only expected fatigue.

“How are you feeling?” Okoye asked her, caressing her arm with a gentle touch.

She snuggled closer to her, smiling softly when her Alpha covered her neck with scattered kisses. “Only a little tired now,” then her brows knit. “Wait, you should be on duty at the palace.” Okoye was a warrior at heart, and Nakia knew how much she hated to take time off. So, of course, she felt a little bad that she had taken time off to be with her.

“Ayo has it under control,” she reassured. “If anything T’Challa was glad that I called off. Bast only knows how long he and even King T’Chaka had been trying to get me to take a vacation. I think I took one personal day off to attend my cousin’s wedding since I became General.”

“If you are going to be my alpha, then I’m going to be making you take more days off,” Nakia rolled around onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could face her. “You are a workaholic.”

A brow was arched. “Really now?” Okoye hummed. “And who spent the last six years bouncing from War Dog mission to War Dog mission _without_ a break? If anyone is taking more days off, it will be you, My Love. The time you were away was unbearable enough when we were only friends, I will not be able to stand to be without my Omega for that long.”

A knowing smile inched across Nakia’s lips, and at her mate’s inquisitive look, she elaborated on what the smile was for. “I do not know how many people know of this,” she began. “So you did not hear this from me. But after the fight against Killmonger, T’Challa spoke to me about something. He...He wants to open our borders to the rest of the world and offer our resources as foreign aid to countries who need it. He is appointing me as Head of Social Outreach, so I can still fulfill my calling without being on missions.”

Okoye digested what she was told and blurting the first thing that came to her mind; “So you are staying in Wakanda?”

She nodded, confirming it. “I am staying in Wakanda. I will have to leave occasionally on business trips to the outreach centre, but that will not be for a while.”

 _“Bast,”_ The alpha shook her head while the rest of what Nakia has said settled in. “Open borders? Outreach? T’Challa is going out on a limb here, isn’t he? Surely the elders will not approve of these decisions.”

“You disapprove?” Nakia questioned, frowning.

She shook her head, hesitating for a brief moment. “Disapprove? No. But others will. There is a reason why the borders have not been opened before now. I only fear that he will lose more political support over this than what he is expecting.”

“Maybe so, but we can only hope for the best and prepare for the worst,” Nakia said, curling up against her once again as more fatigue settled in. She drifted off to sleep with the thought that one day, Bast be willing, her cubs will grow up in an improved Wakanda who uses what makes them great to better the world instead of hiding behind a third-world facade.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place a few months after this one, and *Spoiler* it's when the sparks are really going to start flying between T'Challa and Erik. So I promise I will try and get it up in less time than this chapter took and be longer as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully T'Cherik and contains porn! But if anyone actually cares about the Nakia/Okoye portion, don't worry! There will be a chapter coming up soon that's fully dedicated to those queens!

“If you are so worried about that, M'Kathu, then I will increase the Border Patrol’s salary,” T’Challa said to the Border Tribe elder, who had expressed his concerns with opening the borders. He said that it would put a lot of stress on the Patrolmen to be keeping watch of open borders.

"It is not just about the money, my king," M'Kathu tried to explain. "You put many of our men under house-arrest, and until the next year of the new recruits is finished training, we are short-staffed as it is. We would need to increase the number of Patrolmen out at a time once the world knows about our vibranium to ensure that no outsider gets through without proper authorization. We just do not have the means at the moment."

T'Challa listened to what he had to say, nodding while he opened his office door, brows furrowing when he saw his cousin sitting in the swivel chair, feet kicked up on the mahogany surface of his desk. He was surprised, since it had been nearly five months since he last saw him. "I will take this into consideration," he reassured the Beta elder. "Can you excuse us?"

Once alone, he addressed Erik. "I thought you were on your mission until next month," he said. "Please get your boots off of that desk. Our great grandfather built that as a boy over a hundred years ago." 

"Good to see ya too, cuz," he deadpanned, swinging his legs off and getting out of the seat. "An' I finished that mission, everythin' you requested is included in this," he handed him a manilla folder, filled to the point of tearing with papers.

But T'Challa did not accept the folder at first, being too distracted by the metallic scent of blood that stung his nostrils. "You are hurt?"

"Jus' a bullet wound in my arm," Erik shrugged as if the bullet wound was nothing but a papercut. He forced the folder into the hands of the king. "Should heal in a few weeks."

The Alpha shook his head, feeling fiercely protective of this unclaimed, compatible omega. "You will go down to the hospital and get that healed now, Erik." He said, eyes flashing with a golden glow before he could stop. _What in the name of Bast was wrong with him?_ This was his cousin!

"I ain't gonna do what you say, I've with gone worse injuries than just a flesh wound. I can take the pain."

T'Challa could not believe how stubborn this omega was being. They were in Wakanda, bullet wounds could be healed overnight, if not sooner. "You do not have to take the pain though. Besides, you will not be permitted to go on another mission injured like that.”

"Aight!" Erik rolled his eyes. "If I go get treated will ya stop buggin' me 'bout shit?"

T'Challa nodded and followed his cousin out into the hall and towards the garage. “You ain’t comin’ wit’ me. I’m capable of goin’ to a hospital wit’ out someone.”

“You are going to be in a sling for a day when you come back from the hospital. I am going to drive you.” There was a little more argument, but the Omega begrudgingly agreed finally. The Alpha unlocked the doors to his vibranium-laced Lamborghini Veneno, arching a brow when Erik stopped. “What?”

“Fancy-ass car,” He murmured.

“Oh,” T’Challa flicked a speck of dirt off the shiny silver enamel. “Thank you. It was a twenty-first birthday gift from my parents. Only nine of these in the world. Seven-hundred and fifty horsepower, zero to sixty in two-point nine seconds, top speed of two-hundred and twenty-two MPH. Wait until you ride in it, it is so smooth.”

  
Erik just listened to his cousin ramble on about his car. “So let me get this straight. People all ‘round the world are starvin’, and you have a multi-million dolla’ Lamborghini?”

“I uh…” The alpha was taken back by this for a moment. He had never thought about that. “I suppose so.” He got behind the wheel anyway. His cousin sure had a way to make him feel guilty, and he began to wonder if he would even get into the car. But soon Erik was ducking into the low-sitting vehicle and slamming the door shut. T’Challa started the engine and soon the two were on the road going through Birnin Zana. This was a good as a time as ever to inform Erik of his plans.

“Next week I have to attend a UN conference,” he began. His cousin just kept looking out the window. “I am going to be giving a speech at this conference about our vibranium."   
He had Erik’s attention now. “You’re tellin’ the world about the Vibranium? For real?” 

“I plan on opening the borders as well. You have opened my eyes, Erik. Our people have lived behind facade for far too long, and I refuse to run a country who sits back and allows innocent people to die. But that is not all; Besides the foreign aid and refugee programs, I plan on opening multiple outreach centres around the world to offer aid and access to our technology.“

Glancing over, he was surprised to see a smile tugging at his cousin’s lips. It was not like the smug smirks he usually had either, it was a sincere smile; something T’Challa had never seen. It was a good thing that they were at a stoplight because the king was staring at lips, wondering what they would feel like against his.

“You’re starin’ again,” Erik deadpanned, squirming a little in his seat at the feeling to submit to the alpha.

“My apologies,” he turned his eyes back to the road.

***

“King T’Challa?” The doctor who had tended to Erik’s wound came into the hospital waiting room. T’Challa stood up from the leather couch. “Is Erik ready to go?”

The doctor nodded. “He is. However, to keep the process of healing his body from being too jarring, we have to administer a type of pain medication. He will still be experiencing those effects for a little while.”

T'Challa's brows furrowed and he nodded, following the doctor into the examination room. Erik was sitting on the table, wearing nothing but his pants and a sling over his arm, his shirt discarded on a chair.

"Hey, Cuz," he said, nodding his chin up in greeting. It was clear that he was on something just by the dilation of his pupils, but T’Challa decided not to say anything.

“Hey,” the Alpha greeted back. “How do you feel?”

“Like how I did when me and my buddies back in Oakland used to snort coke,” he answered. “But I’m assumin’ a great king like yourself wouldn’t know what that feels like, would’ cha?”

T’Challa shook his head. “You are right. Recreational drug use in Wakanda like that is strictly prohibited, so I have not.”

“Well, maybe I could give ya alpha ass a high of a different type, ay, Cuz?” Before he could understand what he meant, the bold Omega grabbed him by the front of the shirt with one hand and pulled him up against him. Then he kissed him firmly on the lips.

For a brief moment, T’Challa’s instincts kicked in and his eyes glowed gold under the closed lids as he deepened the kiss. Seconds later his eyes sprung open wide and he yanked himself away from him. “N’Jadaka, you are high on pain medication.”

The Omega only shrugged as he wiped his lips off with the back of his hand. “So? Don’t’ cha know how to treat my kind? You don’t jus’ shove us away, Cuz. ‘specially when we’re compatible. Now c’back here!”

“I really do not think it is a good idea. You will regret it once you are sober and back on your suppressants.”

His suppressants! Of course! The injection the doctors gave him to quicken the healing process would have cleared out any foreign toxins in his bloodstream, including his suppressants. His cousin is running on strict Omega instincts right now.”

“But I’m sick of playin’ this game where we pretend that our bodies don’t wan’ each other, cuz. Like we’re never gonna be together. Why don’t you jus’ stop denyin’ instinct?”

T’Challa shook his head. “Erik, it’s not…” he sighed heavily when his nose caught the sweet scent of Omega slick and his eyes rimmed with gold. “I am not going to take advantage of you like this when you are clearly in no place to make these decisions. You are high.”

“Maybe that’s what it took to get me to see reason. Don’t make me start beggin’.”

There was a moment of hesitation where T’Challa really considered the option. “Let us just get back to the palace.”

The car ride back home was silent, but it did not require any speaking to tell one another how the other was feeling. The entire car was filled with the intense scent of Alpha and Omega pheromones, and as much as T’Challa tried to fight in instincts, he knew that his self-control was quickly dwindling.

So they took the back way into the palace. After making sure the hallway was clear of any King’s guard or Dora Milaje, or worse, his mother or sister, he took Erik by the hand and ran into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft _click!_

After they were in the privacy of the King’s suit, styled in whites and purples with hints of gold in honor of the Golden Tribe, T’Challa let the beast loose. Eyes rimmed gold, he kissed the Omega with passion, unfastening the camouflage pants keeping his body from him. Erik tugged up at the hem of the black dashiki that the Alpha wore, and T’Challa stripped it off and threw it down on the ground in a heap, revealing his toned abs.

The two rolled onto the canopy bed, Erik gripping the silky, purple bedspread as the Alpha, careful of the sling, kissed a trail down his scarred torso. It did not take long for him to be taking the Omega’s dick into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He himself was getting hard, and he unfastened his simple black trousers and stripped from his boxers all the while taking the omega’s dick.

Erik moaned quietly as slick flooded his pussy. “Damn, Cuz, that’s good stuff,” he said, his hand on the back of T’Challa’s head while the sensation sent shivers up his spine. “Fuck, T. You ain’t playin’ ‘round.”

A few moments later, T’Challa was surprised to hear a small whimper come from the Omega after he stuck a finger into the wet pussy. He removed the cock from his mouth. “N’Jadaka, you taste so good,” he growled, voice husky. Then he captured Erik’s lips with his own, their tongues twisting together.

He groaned when the Omega reached down, wrapping his fingers around the thick width of his dick. He curled his finger inside his cousin, scraping against the wet walls. At Erik's moan, he whispered; “You like that?”

“‘Course I like that,” he groaned, jutting his hips forward. “I’d like it even more if it was that fat dick in my wet pussy.”

T’Challa was surprised momentarily by the lewdness of his cousin’s words, but he recovered as he moved downwards again and removed his finger. He was completely on his stomach now on the bed, head between Erik’s legs. He studied the twitching cock and slick-filled pussy for a moment, before almost hesitantly slipping his tongue into the hole, twirling it around.

The slick was as sweet as it smelled, and he licked around the walls as more of the sweet lubricant flooded against it and into his mouth.

“Damn. I didn’t think you’d seen a pussy before, cuz,” Erik moaned, canting his hips to meet with the smooth thrusts of the

T’Challa hadn’t...not in real life at least. What he watched on in his own private time was nobody's business except for him. But even then he was running on pure instinct instead of experiences. Though it seemed by the Omega’s whimpers, he was doing alright.

Then it came time for his own care. With all the erosion, it only took a few fucks in his hand to get totally hard. He pushed himself up to his knees on the mattress, and after raising Erik’s legs to his waist, he lined the blunt head of his cock to the wet pussy and slowly slide in, inch by agonizing inch.

“ _Biiiiiitch,_ ” Erik sighed, eyes rolling back to his head while the monstrous alpha dick bottomed out. “Fuck, so big.”

Once he had given him a chance to get used to his size, The alpha slowly began to thrust in and out, stretching the tight, wet warmth of Erik’s pussy. It was so much better than what he had ever done with his hand, and he sighed in bliss, gripping the hips of the Omega tightly.

Soon he was speeding up his thrusts, pounding into the pussy while wet, squelching noises and their heavy breathing and moans were the only noise that filled the room. Erik’s body spasmed and his dick spurted strands of white cum over his scarred stomach. He let out a loud whimper as the alpha still kept slamming into him with a great, amazingly satisfied, force.

T’Challa gasped as the knot started to form a little later. “I’m going to come.” He took his dick out, only to receive firm frown.

“Nah, Bitch. I want the full experience,” Erik said. “Knot me.”

With a nod, the alpha went back in, letting out a gruff groan as his knot spread the entrance of the Omega’s pussy, milking him of his seed. “Bast,” he breathed. And then right there, driven by instinct, he sunk his teeth into his cousin’s mating gland. There was a moment of immense, blissful sensation, and they both went loose-limbed, T’Challa laying next to Erik while they waited for the swelling of the knot to go down.

“You took me well.” T’Challa finally said.

“What’d you expect? A mediocre job?” the Omega asked, sleepy. He rested with his back up against his cousin’s chest. The cousin who he was supposed to hate but instead allowed to be knotted by. To mate him. He was not even high anymore.

That’s what scared him the most.

T’Challa, on the other hand, was scared for another reason. Not only had he broken a centuries-old tradition of not mating until marriage, but was now mated with the man that many members of the Tribal Council still considered a criminal, including his own mother and sister.

The Council would have a field day if they found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I feel I should add that I am doing my best to keep both of these characters from drifting into OOC, but it is proving to be a little difficult since in-character they are not even close to being a couple. So hang with me if I go off the rails a little. Oh, and *spoilers* in the next chapter, King T'Chaka makes an appearance!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and edited this chapter instead of sleeping, so if it sucks, then I'm sorry, but enjoy anyway.

While they waited for the swelling of the knot to go down, N’Jadaka drifted off to sleep. T’Challa quickly followed, his mind racing. But soon the thoughts begin to die down and his mind was cloaked in sleep.

_The sky was similar to a sunset, but instead of oranges and pinks, it was as if Bast had dyed it with purples and blues. Tall grass blew in a gentle breeze and all around him were panthers with reflective eyes and Marula trees. T’Challa knew this place. He had visited the place twice in his life. But why was he back in the Ancestral plane?_

_“Nyan,” He turned around, and his father stood behind him, wearing a traditional scarf around his waist and shoulder. He had a kind smile, his eyes twinkling with all the love in the world that he held for his son._

_"Baba?" T'Challa's brows furrowed and he looked down to the grass, not able to make eye contact with his father. So many things had happened, from learning that his father killed Uncle N'Jobu and left Erik in the states, to him mating with Erik, in his mind, neither one of them were the same as they were the day they went to Vienna._

_“T’Challa? What is wrong?” T’Chaka cupped his son’s chin, his thumb tracing the shape of his bottom lip._

_He shook his head. “I broke two centuries-long traditions in a span of an hour.”_

_“So in other words, you followed your heart?”_

_Slowly, T’Challa lifted his gaze, finding that his father’s eyes were soft, without any judgment. “You mean…”_

_T’Chaka smiled softly. “Have I ever told you how I met your mother?” At the shake of his son’s head, he chuckled and looped his arm around his son’s shoulder. The father and son begin walking through the field, and he begins once more. “Well, I was a young King, within my first year of ruling after your grandfather died of a heart attack. I met this woman at the Harvest festival, and Bast, if love-at-first-sight exists, I had it bad. Every Omega I had been involved with previously seemed like they threw themselves at me because of my position, but as I got to know your mother, she was so wonderfully different. She saw me as a human being first; not as a king. She made me into a better man, a man whom I did not know I wanted to be until I met her.”_

_“I do not understand, Baba,” T’Challa admitted. “What is this supposed to do with N’Jadaka?”_

_“You need to find someone who makes you into a better man, my son. A partner who does not inspire you to do greatness is not someone worth your time. And if N’Jadaka makes you into a better man, then there is no shame in breaking traditions.’_

_He had decided to open the borders because of Erik, and the Outreach centres were because of him as well. Not even Nakia had been able to convince him of it, but after his cousin came, T’Challa had been quick to reconsider where his morals stood. He thought for Bast only knew how long before he spoke again, musing; “The Tribal Council will be less than pleased.”_

_A hearty chuckle left T’Chaka’s lips. “My son, I will let you in on a little secret. As king, it does not matter what you do, there will already be those on the Council that disapproves. But in the end, it is only what your heart and gut feeling tell you to do that is appropriate, and what you deem as moral. And if that is N’Jadaka, than Bast be it.this is the same thing that your grandfather told me when your mother and I were in this same situation.”_

_“You mean you and Mama mated outside of wedlock?”_

_“Indeed.”_

_T’Challa made a face. It surprised him. Both of his parents seemed to follow the traditions to a fault, and this was a pretty big one for them to break. But also, even as an adult, his parent’s mating life was not one he wanted to hear about, just like the time he walked in on them when he was a pre-teen. “I did not need to know that.”_

_Another chuckle. “Well, it was bound to come up eventually when the Council finds out about your mate and your mother will no-doubt be too busy explaining it to your little sister.”_

_“Will they accept him? Mama and Shuri?”_

_The mood turned even more solemn very quickly. “T’Challa, you know that your mother and Shuri love you beyond anything else. They may be upset at first, but if they see that he is making you happy, then they will accept him. Everyone needs time to cope, my son, even the strongest of warriors.”_

The world faded away around T’Challa and he jerked awake, springing up in bed. His skin was drenched in a thick layer of sweat and his breathing was impossibly hard as if he had just run many miles at top speed.

  
“Nightmare?” Erik asked, rolling over. The knot had gone down and the two had separated, and he had covered himself up with a blanket since the AC was blowing right on him.

T’Challa shook his head, wiping the sweat off with his sheets while he tried to catch his breath. “Not exactly. It is...hard to explain.”

Erik hesitated for a moment, looking like he wanted to help calm his mate down. But then he expression changed from concerned to indifferent and he rolled around. “Then don’t,” he said, shutting his eyes once again.

* * *

 

_“Mmm...”_ Nakia whimpered while she was filled with Okoye, her fingers skillfully rubbed at her clit. The Omega was not in heat, but five months into their relationship, Okoye had come home from work very horny. So there they were, in the living room of their apartment, fucking up a storm.

Nakia sat on her lap with her back towards the Alpha, riding her dick as their thighs slapped together. The squelching noise of the slick and pre-come against their skin and their grunts and moans of pleasure filled the room and pheromones swarmed the air.

As per Omega tradition, Nakia came first, her orgasm ripping through her like an electric shock, making her go limp-limbed for a moment, forcing Okoye to have to hold up the entirety of her weight up until she recovered.

“That good?” The Alpha teased, never stopping her thrust into her since she had not come up and she knew that her Omega could take it.

“...S-so good,” Nakia pants, gripping onto Okoye’s legs below her own while she started to bounce on the dick again.

It did not take long afterward for the Alpha to come. She let out a low, long moan as her dick twitched and spewed it’s sticky come into the pussy of the omega, flooding her walls and making her whimper. She reclined back against the chest of her beloved, catching her breath.

Okoye took this time to press kisses into her the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent; a mix of omega pheromones, jasmine, spices, and vanilla. Except this time, something was different. Off. She could not put a finger on it.

....And then she froze when she realized what it was, her heart skipping a beat. _No. No. No. They should have been more careful! Why weren’t they more careful?_ “Uh...Nakia?”

“Yes, my love?” She was still too much in bliss to notice the seriousness of her mate’s voice.

She swallowed. “You scent just changed.”

Slowly, Nakia turned around on her lap, brows furrowed. “You mean…?”

There was a long stretch of silence in which Okoye hesitated. “You’re pregnant.”

Another silent moment lingered as the Omega gathered up her thoughts. She was never against having cubs and sincerely hoped to one day. It was true that they had been reckless, not using suppressants or any other sort of protection, but yet it was still surprising to her that they concieved on one of her least fertile days. 

“Okay,” she finally said, her way of accepting it while she rested her head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Are you alright with this?”

A moment’s pause. “We are going to be parents,” Okoye said, a smile in her tone while she rubbed the back of Nakia. “But are _you_ alright with it? You are the one who will have to do the hard part."

She nodded, looking at her beloved with tears in her eyes. They were not tears of guilt or grief though, but of joy. "We are going to be parents," she repeated her, smiling when Okoye laid her hand against her still toned, flat stomach, right above where the egg was developing inside her.

"You will make a wonderful mother, Nakia. This cub will be lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I am and the cub will be to have you," The omega lifted herself off and sat on the couch next to her. She covered both herself and Okoye up with a fluffy throw blanket, curling up next to her with her feet tucked under the armrest cushion.

The Alpha pecked her love on the forehead, a strong arm wrapping around her. She felt a swell of protectiveness, not only towards Nakia but for their unborn cub as well. No one would ever hurt them, and if they did, she would put her spear through that person before they had time to get away with it. She swore that on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I literally stan pregnant lesbians so I've been so excited to write this chapter since the beginning. Lemme know if you like it! Also, shoutout to everyone who has commented and sent kudos! I don't say this enough but it really means the world to me that people are actually taking time to read my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Hours rolled by and T'Challa had drifted back to sleep. Erik stayed awake, staring at the sunset coming in through the curtains. It washed the room in orangish-pink light, which reflected off of the gold detailing on walls and decorations. His father had said that Wakandan had the most beautiful sunsets he would ever see, and now that he had seen them, he could not disagree.

He wondered if his alpha took the beauty for granted; like he probably took the impossibly soft bedding or luscious food for granted. Growing up in the shitty foster homes, Erik was lucky if he even had a full stomach when he went to bed on a mattress that felt as hard as a rock. And here T'Challa was, living in luxury from day one. Of course, he was trying to get over that.

Bullshit.

He still felt a swell of anger every time he thought of how their lives had differed. And yet, here they were, mated with each other all because his horny ass couldn't keep it together. He had allowed his instincts to take over, and that had been fucking terrifying for him. He had spent his entire life refusing to be tied down to anyone, working hard to keep his omega traits a secret. And then his damn cousin just had to come along and wreck all of his hard work.

What was even worse was that he did not regret it.

The holographic alarm clock that sat on the bedside table read 4:55 pm in blue, box letters when T'Challa stirred awake. "It is nearly dinner," he said, voice groggy with sleep. "My mother and sister will be waiting."

"Right." Erik murmured. Shuri seemed like a cool kid. He knew that she'd blow away anyone at MIT with her mind, and she was in a non-traditional beta/beta relationship, which he could respect. He could also respect that fact that Auntie just seemed like she could have been a badass in her prime. But neither one of them seem to enjoy being in his presence, and he got a hunch that they would not appreciate him and T'Challa being bonded.

And sure enough, as he entered the dining room, he realized this was what this must of felt like when his MIT buddies met their mate's parents for the first time. He smoothed out his button-down and slipped in one of the mahogany dining chairs.

This single room was bigger than any apartment Erik had ever known. And unlike the rest of the palace that used a mix of modern, advanced tech, and tradition for its architecture and decoration it was completely traditional, with a long, wooden table with chairs and tapestries lining the walls. The only thing that made the place look like it was even outside the eighteenth century was the chandelier that hung over the table, it's glass crystals washing the room in a warm, orange light. So unlike the LEDs that filled the rest of the palace.

T'Challa, as king, sat at the head of the table, His mother at his left side and Shuri beside her. The chair to his right was reserved for his mate, and then heir once they were born. Erik, however, sat down at the opposite end of the table, awkwardly taking a sip of the rich wine that was already waiting for him at the table setting. He was going to need it tonight.

"Wassup?" he asked when he realized Auntie was looking from T'Challa and Erik. She noticed something. _Of course, she did_.

"T'Challa," Ramonda said, voice low. "Son, what have you done?"

He sighed and reached out, taking his Omega mother's hand. "Before you jump to any conclusions…"

"You mated with N'Jadaka?" she exclaimed, not allowing him to finish.

"I did."

This caused Shuri, who face was previously in a hologram while she drew up sketches for a blueprint, to snap her head up so quickly Erik feared that her neck would suffer. "What were you thinking, genius? Are you out of your _mind?_ He is our cousin! And do you need reminding that he threw you off a _cliff?!_ And _killed_ Zuri!" 

"I am aware of this, little sister," he remained calm, hands clasped in front of him. "However, Erik and I have an understanding now. I believe we have both changed and grown into different people since our first meeting."

Shuri rolled her eyes skywards. “You’ve also clearly lost your mind. And what about the Elders? You bonded yourself with someone they see as a _criminal._ You have done a lot of dumb stuff that they do not approve of, but this takes the cake, T’Challa.”

Erik held his glass up to get the attention of the arguing siblings. “Would it be better if T and I go get hitched?” He asked with a shit-eating grin. “Just so those old bats can’t say we fucked outta wedlock or whateva?”

“Language,” Ramonda scolded, her lips pursed. She said nothing else on the matter.

“And who cares about doing it in wedlock anymore?” Shuri asked. “Traditions like that need to be updated. I’m upset about the fact of who T’Challa decided to do it with.” She turned back to him. “Do you think he will make a good parent to your cubs? You know that you will be expected to knock him up, right? To make you an heir?”

“That will not be happening for a long time, Shuri.”

It was clear that she was getting frustrated about not being able to convince him otherwise, so she stabbed her fork into the piece of juicy, smoked lamb that had just been laid out in front of them by the servers, who were acting oblivious to the conversation. Then she found one last argument. “What would Baba think about this?”

There was a long pause of silence, but before T’Challa could answer, Ramonda spoke up again. “He would support your brother with whatever decision he makes for his life,” she said, calm. “As I will do.” Then she turned to Erik, expression serious. “But I swear to the ancestors, N’Jadaka, if you hurt my son in any way, I am very skilled at using ring blades and I will not hesitate to bring them out. Have I made myself clear?”

More silence, this time of the awkward type. Damn, he really thought that Okoye would be the one to beat his ass if he ever did anything to hurt her king, but not if the Queen Mother was around. “Yes, Auntie.”

* * *

 

Nakia stood in front of the full-length mirror hanging in the bedroom, a hand on her developing bump as she frowned down at it. As much as she loved the idea of being a mother, she did not like how much of a beached whale she was beginning to look like.

She was twenty weeks along in the pregnancy and definitely did not have a flat, toned stomach anymore. There was a visible bump now, and it seemed to be growing every day. She was not used to her size yet either, and she was constantly bumping into counters and chairs.

It was fine at first when she began to show, exciting even, but now she was beginning to miss her small size and all her clothes that she had to replace with maternity sizes to cover her belly.

"You cannot come soon enough, little cub," she said quietly.

"But not too soon, I hope." She turned around to see her Alpha coming into the room after work, cladded in her Dora Milaje armor, spear in hand. She leaned her weapon up against the wall and approached, wrapping her arms around Nakia and cupping her hands over her tummy. "We want he or she to be healthy."

"Of course, my love."

Okoye trailed kisses down the crook of her omega's neck before lifting her gaze to her in the mirror, noticing her saddened eyes. "Nakia, what is it?" she asked, concerned now that she sensed her unhappiness through the psychic bond.

She shrugged. "Just a little self-conscious, I suppose. I've never...been this big."

Okoye frowned. "But you are beautiful, my love," she insisted. "This pregnancy has brought out even more of a radiance in you that not even the biggest of baby bumps could destroy. But that is beautiful as well because it is a sign that our cub is growing big and strong."

A small smile crept over the Omega's lips. "I suppose you are right."

"I know," Okoye kissed her on the temple. "Now, how about we go pop some popcorn and watch one of those movies we’ve been meaning to?”   
…

When Nakia was at the beginning of her third trimester, their close friends and mothers threw her and Okoye a baby shower. It was a simple Jungle animal theme like the nursery was going to be since they knew the cub was intersex, but not if it was an alpha female of an omega male.

Bunches of balloons in green, orange, yellow and animal print were situated on cloth-covered tables, And leaves and other jungle-like flora surrounded the banner that read; _Welcome Baby_   in cute, bubble letters. Other animal-themed decorations covered the walls, and the cupcakes had cartoon animal picks in the white icing, and the punch had leave-shaped ice cubes in it.

“Nakia! You look gorgeous!” Ayo gushed after putting her and Aneka’s gift on the table. The Omega in question was wearing a green dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. She had on tan sandals and a light, natural makeup look. “Oh, and you look good as well, General.” She added. “But you aren’t the radiant, pregnant one.”

Okoye rolled her eyes fondly. She had on a simple dark red blazer over a black, knee-length dress and simple shoes. “Thank you, Ayo,” she said, deadpanning. Any other time, she would bite someone’s head off for complimenting her Omega, but she knew that Ayo had all the best intentions, and being an Omega herself, it was not as if she was attempting to invade on the Alpha’s territory.

After a meal of finger sandwiches, chips and punch, and some games that Okoye’s mother was in charge of, it was time for presents. Okoye allowed Nakia to open a majority of the gifts because where she felt a swell of excitement every time they unwrapped a tiny, baby outfit or some toys, it was even more exciting for her to see the happiness in Nakia’s eyes. It only thoroughly confirmed what she already knew; She was going to make the best mother for their cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to my cousin's baby shower yesterday, so that inspired this chapter a lot. Also, I'm playing with the idea of having T'Challa and Erik conceive in later chapters, so if you are pro or anti that, just lemme know XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...school started, which means I'll be buried alive in homework and studying for the next months. So apologies in advance if my updates are slow.

That night, Erik followed his mate back to his champers. "So the council's gonna be pissed when they find out 'bout this, huh?" he asked, arms folded against his chest.

T'Challa nodded, stripping off his cardigan and hanging it back in the closet. "Unfortunately. A few members are still quite...traditional."

"I know. That's why my daddy hated 'em so much. He used to say they've all got sticks up their ass."

"Hopefully they have learned to lighten up some since your father knew them. Not only do I have the news of our bonding to break to them, according to my mother, and I already on thin ice for announcing the opening of our borders."

Erik snickered, stripping down to only his boxers before flopping down onto the grand bed that was covered in his Alpha's scent, hands behind his head. "You're livin' in a fantasy world, T," he said. "Of course you're on thin ice. You ain't your daddy. Those ol' bats don't trust you yet. You haven't even been king for a year an' you're already changin' up their way of livin'. Now you're gonna come in wit' an announcement like our bondin'? They ain't gonna lighten up."

T'Challa frowned and lifted a stack of paperwork off of the desk in the room and joined N'Jadaka in bed, this time under the covers instead of lying on top. He flipped through mostly military and budget reports, reading some and only skimming through others. He just reached over to his nightstand to retrieve an ink pen when he noticed his Omega staring at him.

"Do you want something, Erik?" he asked, clicking the ink pen open and putting his signature on the bottom of one of the reports to confirm that he read and approved it.

"I wanna know what you think you're doing."

He sighed. "It is called paperwork, Erik, a rather boring part of being king."

"If it's so borin' then why don't you jus' hire someone to do it for you?" Erik asked, poking a finger into T'Challa's broad peck. "That way you can pay more attention to your Omega."

"Are you jealous of the attention that the paperwork is getting?"

"I ain't, but my dick an' pussy are."

The alpha sighed once more. "Must you use suck lewd terms?"

"I'm sorry, is your kingly ass not used to that? What'd you want me to call 'em? My _Omegahood?"_ He smirked at the eye roll he received. “Now come on, cuz, put that thick dick in me and make me come.”

“You, Erik, are a very needy Omega,” T’Challa said, setting the paperwork aside.

In only a brief amount of time, the Alpha was lining the blunt head of his cock up to N’Jadaka’s wet, prepared hole, easing it in inch by inch. He grunted when he bottomed out, leaning down to capture is Omega’s moan in a kiss. He began thrusting. Smooth and calculated, like every move the Black Panther made in battle. His lips trailed down Erik’s neck,

“You are beautiful, N’Jadaka,” he whispered. “My beautiful Omega.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Was the only thing Erik’s brain could think of at the moment, too full of his Alpha’s monstrous dick to form any other coherent thought.

Moans fill the air, come sputtered over Erik’s stomach from his dick, and then there was a knock on the door.

“T’Challa, the Council wants to...” Shuri’s eyes widened when she made the huge mistake of opening the door. She resisted the urge to gag at the sight of her brother and his mate, caught in the middle of fucking. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.” She groaned.

* * *

 

Okoye cupped her hands over her Omega’s beautiful, round baby bump, kissing the radiant skin softly. She chuckled when she felt the cub inside kicking against her hand. “They are strong,” she commented.

Nakia smiled. “They are going to be a fighter like you.” She was at the end of her pregnancy and she was more than eager to finally get the cub out. She did love watching her Alpha interact with the life inside her though.

“And you,” Okoye said. She continued kissing down her torso until she came to the edge of her lacy panties. She started shimming them down her long, slender legs, Nakia lifted herself a little to help.

After the panties were off, her lips met with the lips of her Omega’s pussy, clit swollen and extra sensitive from the pregnancy. She sucked on it and couldn’t help but grin a little when Nakia squirmed and whimpered above her.

She jerked herself up, thin strands of pre-come dripping down from the head. She helped Nakia turn so that she was on her hands and knees, and then gently eased her way into the pussy. She was careful to prevent her Omega’s pregnant body and stress, thrusting in and out slowly even when instinct threatened to take over and make the sex rough. She folded over her omega’s bareback, kissing her neck and taking one of her enlarged breasts in her hand. Milk started to leak from the sensitive nipple, making Okoye’s fingers sticky. Nakia moaned, throwing her hips back to get her Alpha in even deeper.

Okoye didn’t exactly approve of this movement, fearful of hurting her beloved, but Nakia knew what she could take, so she moved in deeper.

When she came, Nakia had already come three times and was now lax in her strong arms. Thick strands of white cum flooded into the walls of the pussy, several drops dripping out after her dick retracted back into its sheave.

The two laid down next to each other, Okoye with her arms wrapped around Nakia protectively, her breasts pressed to her back. They were both close to sleep, the Alpha starting to snore softly.

Then Nakia let out a quiet gasp as a painful sensation spread through her bump, her eyes widening. “Okoye,” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m in labor.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love delays? I'm on the hoco committee and been busy with all of that, not to mention school work, but I finally got around to finishing this up. This is the long waited chapter all about Okoye and Nakia (Nakoye?) and the birth of their baby, so enjoy!

Okoye immediately jumped up from the bed, redressing in the red sweater and jeans she has been wearing before their sex and grabbed Nakia's dress from off the floor. "breathe, my love, breathe," she whispered when Nakia seemed to be overtaken by another contraction. She cupped her hands over the bump, trying to produce as much Alpha pheromone as possible to soothe her omega through the pain.

Nakia sighed when the sensation ended and rose from her seat with her Alpha's help. "I'm okay. Let's just get to the hospital."

The two ventured out of the apartment with Okoye handling most of the bags. "I cannot wait to meet you, Little Cub," she said warmly to Nakia's belly when she helped her buckle into the car.

The ride to the hospital was difficult for the expectant mother. The contractions did not have very long breaks between them for her to relax, and even though the Alpha pheromones that Okoye was producing helped some, this was not her heat. The pain would not end until she had their baby in her arms.

“You’re doing amazing, my love,” Okoye said quietly, one hand on the steering wheel while the other one held onto Nakia’s. She felt the waves of pain and agony that kept overwhelming her Omega, both through their mating bond and through her hand, which was being squeezed much too tightly for her comfort. But she withheld her wince and gripped her hand just as tightly because the pain her mate was going through was much worse. "Just keep thinking of the endgame; holding this cub in your arms."

"It hurts," Nakia grunted through gritted teeth as the contractions got worse and worse. She nails dug into Okoye's hand, cutting crescent-shaped creases into the calloused skin.

Thankfully, they arrived at the hospital in time. Okoye jumped out of the car the moment she took the keys out, grabbing the luggage and throwing it over her shoulder while she assisted her Omega out of the car. They were met at the door of the hospital by Nakia's mother, Delu, and Okoye's little Omega brother Imari. The later took the bags from his sister while the former rubbed Nakia's back, whispering soft things to her daughter through another contraction.

Another twenty minutes later, a beta nurse was showing the way to their room in the maternal ward. "Your labor is progressing well," she said, checking the omega for dilation. "The infant will be here in an hour."

_"Great,"_ Nakia drawled, gripping her mother's hand while her Alpha massaged her back. She helped her roll onto her hands and knees, squeezing her hips together to lessen the pain.

"You're doing great," she whispered once again. She leaned over her mate's back and kissing the side of her neck. "I'm so proud of you."

"We all are, Binti yangu," Delu said, brushing sweaty curls off of her daughter's face. "And the cub will be worth the pain."   
  
Nakia whimpered when the pain increased even more. Tears coated her lashes. She knew her body was meant for this, and that she would be able to do this, but the pain was more then she has ever endured; even worse than her heats and the injuries she had gotten on her War Dog missions. It wasn't a pain like something was wrong; her body knew what it was doing, she just wished it would do it _faster_.

_"Breathe,"_ Okoye encouraged, squeezing her hips again. "Focus on breathing, my love. Deep breaths." Then she felt wetness against her leg, followed by her Omega's gasp.

"My water broke," she whispered, wide-eyed. She felt immense pressure in her groin and the urge to push. "Oh Bast, It's right there! The baby's coming!"

One of the doctors came in, Okoye going to Nakia's side and squeezing her hand. "Oh yes, it would appear that you water break moved your labor along. You are completely dilated," she said. "You will be meeting your baby soon."

Soon, the Omega was bracing down on her back, legs spread and face contorted into a focused, yet pained expression while she pushed, grunting through the entire thing.

"We're crowning!" the doctor announced. " _8-9-10_ , now relax. When the next contraction comes. I want you to push again. Alright?"

Nakia nodded in understanding, her mother wiping the sweat off her face with a cool cloth, which felt like heaven against her hot skin. When the next contraction hit, she squeezed Okoye's hand tightly and pushed.

" _1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10_ , now relax," the doctor did some adjusting to the stretched hole, which was now burning like hell and was almost worse than the contractions themselves, and encouraged her to push again.

In the end, it took seven pushes, and after the seventh, Okoye watched in wonder as a small blood-covered, infant was pulled from Nakia's body and put onto her chest.

"Oh," the Omega whispered, eyes filling with tears of you as she admired her child. She laid a gentle hand over their back, smiling tiredly.

"Congratulations, you two have a healthy, Omega boy." the doctor said. Nurses begin cleaning the baby off, suctioning out his nose and wiping the blood from his skin with a towel. In a few moments, they were wrapping him in a little blue blanket and putting a striped cap over his sparse curls.

"Hey there," Nakia whispered once he was returned, she ran a knuckle over his soft cheek. The baby's eyes opened, revealing a dark brown just like Okoye's, but he had Nakia's nose and a combination of their complexions. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" she looked up at her mate, realizing now that for the past minutes since their son had been born, she had just been staring at him, expression unreadable.

Then she nodded with a watery smile, kissing Nakia on the forehead and then their son's. This was the happiest day of her life thus far, and she had the feeling it wouldn't be topped anytime soon. "He is."

Delu was smiling warmly at the new parents, and more specifically, her new grandson. Bast, she was going to spoil him like no one's business. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"You could always name him after your favorite brother," Imari chimed in, earning chuckles from everyone. Okoye reached over and pulled him into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Perhaps," she said. "If we get desperate."

_"Hey!"_

Silence passed, the infant feeding off of his mother's breast milk while the others stared lovingly at the new addition to their family. Suddenly Nakia broke the silence. "How about Issa?"

Okoye smiled. "It suits him." 

"Imari would too," Imari chimed in with a goofy grin.

Once the infant was done feeding, Nakia handing him up to her mate. Okoye smiled down at her son, all the love in the world contained in her dark eyes as she held the bundle that she would protect with her life for.

"Welcome to the world, Issa." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I said that I'd be more active like 4 months ago, but then life hit and I've had major writer's block...mostly cuz my stepmom's pregnant so I wasn't really feeling the baby part of the fic. But I think I've finally come to accept it (at least for now) so I'll hopefully be more active in posting, but no promises!

"The Tribal Council is going to freak." 

"I know, Shuri." 

"Do you even know what you are going to say? They're going to freak!" 

"I know, Shuri." 

"They could vote to have you overthrown." 

"I _know,_ Shuri!" 

The royal siblings were down in the labs, Shuri having called her brother down to discuss the upgrades to his new suit, and make sure he hadn't completely lost his mind. She was not convinced of that yet since she found out about his choice of mate, and even had suggested he get a psych test. He impatiently declined that, insisting he was perfectly fine and knew exactly what he was doing. 

She didn't believe him. 

"So how exactly _are_ you going to tell the Elders?" 

T'Challa shrugged. "I will just say it as it is."

"That you mated outside of wedlock with a _criminal?"_  

"Erik is not a criminal, Shuri. The Council gave him a pass because he did what he did under the title of king. And I believe he has changed. He is my Omega, he cares about me.” 

 _“Changed?”_ Shuri whipped around from her work station, dark eyes glaring through her brother. Her hands trembled as she curled them into fists at her sides. “T’Challa, he tried to _kill_ you,” she said, slowly and quietly. “He doesn’t care about you. He is just going to stab you in the back, just like W’Kabi. And do I need to remind you that the only reason W’Kabi did that was _because_ of him?” 

T’Challa sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby stool. He reached out, gently taking Shuri’s hand in his and uncurled her fingers from its fist, rubbing his thumb against the tribal tattoos. He didn’t realize it at the time, but the action was something their father would do when she got overwhelmed or angry about something. 

He would take her out to the royal gardens, where the gloriosa lilies and protea flowers bloomed and filled the air with their sweet, floral scent. They would sit on one specific stone bench and would stay there for as long as it took for her to calm down. Sometimes it took hours of her talking out the designs she was frustrated about or venting about a rare argument she had with her mother or brother. And sometimes it would be her crying into his shoulder while he whispered soothing things. Whatever it was that she needed, he was always there to hold her hand and make sure she knew she wasn’t alone. 

She had visited their spot after she got the news about Vienna, but it had been too painful to stay. 

Now she stared down at their joined hands and swallowed thickly, tears coating her lashes. She refused to meet his gaze, not because she was mad at him; but because she was afraid. She had just lost Baba when Erik came and almost took her brother away. The fear of losing him had not lessened any, and it even increased since he announced that he mated with Erik.

“Shuri,” he began, gentle for an Alpha. “N’Jadaka was hurt. When we lost Baba, you invested all your grief and anger in developing tech to prevent me from meeting the same end as he did. N’Jadaka invested his in revenge…" 

"To make sure you met an end like Baba," Shuri interrupted. 

T'Challa shook his head and continued. _"But,_ as time has gone on, you have shifted from designing me suits and other protection to your normal technology. You have moved on. N'Jadaka has as well. I feel it through our bond, Shuri. He doesn't wish to harm me, or you, or Mama. Maybe now he just wants a family. I believe it has been a while since he has had one of those." 

"Alright," Shuri whispered before her lower lip wobbled. "I just…" she tried to stop the tears but they just came anyway. "I don't want to lose you." 

  
Suddenly his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his little sister, holding her close to his chest. "Sh, sh, sh, It's okay. You won't," he whispered. "N'Jadaka will not hurt me. And if anyone else tries to take me away from you, they'll have to go through me." 

  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Genius" she deadpanned through tears. 

Chuckling, T'Challa stroked his sister's hair, kissing her head before his brows furrowed when he felt a sharp tug in the back of his mind; the link he had with N'Jadaka. It yelled that his mate needed him; that he was in a panic... _aching_. 

He patted Shuri on the head before he bolted away, tracking him down. 

Finally, the Alpha skidded to a halt outside of a bathroom on the fourth floor of the palace. He picked the lock with quick hand and ran in, eyes widening at the sight. 

N'Jadaka was naked. He had his knees pulled to his chest as he curled up on the floor, his body drenched in a cold sweat and trembling; fevered. Slick puddled below him on the tiles, making his thighs sticky and uncomfortable.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he stammered through tears. He spent his life fighting tears as an Omega because he didn’t want to appear as weak, but the pain was so horrible that he couldn’t help it. It was like his insides were being turned inside out, and he almost howled out of relief when his alpha knelt beside him, wrapping his strong arms around him from behind. 

He stroked his hand up and down Erik’s body, his touch cooling and soothing every spot. “I...I think you’re going into heat, my love.” 

* * *

  
“Just go to sleep!” Okoye half-begged, half-sobbed as Issa wailed in her arms. After three months of caring for their little bundle of joy, she understood why parents always looked so tired. 

It was the first time Nakia had been away from their cub; visiting her mother after the Alpha had insisted that she had to get out of the house for a little while and that she could take care of things for a few hours while she was gone. Now she was starting to wonder if it was a mistake. 

Issa was overly tired but was also on a strict schedule. So when he missed his nap time because his mother accidentally swapped that with tummy time, he refused to sleep now. Without his omega Mama’s pheromones to soothe him, his cries were only getting louder and harder. His chubby face was scrunched up as big tears rolled down his cheeks, and Okoye was convinced that her son was inconsolable. 

“Just sleep now, cub,” she soothed. “And when you wake up, Mama will be here. Just sleep. It’s alright; just shut your eyes.” 

He only cried harder, if that was even possible. 

“Do you want your paci?” Okoye grabbed the green soother from the nearby basket, offering it to him. She thought he might settle down after he took the pacifier into his mouth and begin sucking it, she even began to relax more into the glider

…until he spat it out and wailed even louder than before. 

_Bast! How could she be so bad at this?_

Nakia seemed like such a pro at taking care of their son. She always seemed to know exactly what he needed when he needed it, and how to calm him down even before he began to cry. Was it just her? Did Issa just not like his Alpha mother? Was he crying, not because he was overtired, but because his Mama wasn’t here? 

Did he feel abandoned? 

 _Scared?_  

Oh, how she wished he could talk. 

Defeated, she began dialing her omega on her beads, ready to ask how to calm him. But she stopped mid-number. She told Nakia that she could handle things while she was gone, and if she knew she was having difficulties, she’d insist on coming home.

In the end, it was her pride that caused her to hang up and go back to trying to sort this out by herself.

“Mama swaddles you, doesn’t she?” She asked while she grabbed a receiving blanket, laying Issa down on it and wrapping him up. The blanket was pulled snuggly around his flaring limbs, preventing him from kicking his feet anymore. “Now you are my little burrito,” she teased softly. 

He must have been less than amused about being called a burrito, because his shrill cries continued, even after his mother turned on the white noise machine that projected stars up onto the ceiling. 

Okoye sighed when his cries didn't cease since he was usually so transfixed on the stars. 

Within the next hour, she tried everything she could think of; A warm bath with lavender lotion afterward, a bottle of his Mama’s milk, drops that would soothe his tummy if it ached, snuggles, back rubs, his favorite stuffed bear, she even sung, though poorly, the lullabies that Nakia sang to him. He continued to cry. 

It was awful, and her patience was beginning to wane. Not with Issa, of course, since she knew that he couldn’t help it if she was a terrible mother, but at herself. She was Wakanda’s best, fiercest warrior, a good lover if she did say herself, but what good was she if she didn’t even know what to do to soothe her son? 

A dry, frustrated sob left her own lips as she bounced him up and down in her arms. “Come on, Issa,” she pleaded, hoping he’d understand how desperate she was and just go to sleep. Or maybe Bast would pity her and give her a hint as to what he needed. “Please help me here. I don’t know what you want? Do you want Mama? She’s not here right now. But when you wake up she will be if you just _go to sleep_.” 

“Actually, she’s here now.” 

Okoye turned around to see Nakia standing in the doorway of the nursery. The alpha nearly cried in relief herself when she took Issa from her, trading him for her purse and coat to put away in the closet. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, brows furrowed as she came back into the nursery, seeing Issa feeding on his mother's breast as he drifted off to sleep; content. “I thought you were staying at your mother’s until dinner?” 

The Omega nodded. “I was, but I forgot my breast pump and was getting too full for comfort,” she stroked her son’s soft, chubby cheek with a finger. “Besides, I was experiencing some separation anxiety from my little guy. And by the looks of it, it seems he might have been as well.” 

A sigh left the Alpha as she perched on the glider’s armrest, an arm around Nakia’s shoulders. “I’m not like you, Nakia. I thought I could take care of him for a few hours, but everything I did never pleased him. My breasts don’t produce milk so he was displeased with the bottle during lunch, I missed his nap time so he got fussy, I think I got soap in his eye during a bath. I don’t think he likes me that much either.” 

“Do not be so hard on yourself, my love,” Nakia laid a gentle hand over hers; eyes soft. “He loves you, just as I do. He’s only an infant, and infants cry because that’s the only way they know how to communicate their needs. He cries for me too, and we both are still learning about what all his cries mean.” 

“Maybe,” Okoye murmured, looking down at his son. “It is not always easy for me to admit that I cannot do everything, but perhaps I should start now. It would have been a lot less stressful to ask for your help instead of going into this blind. I’m not invincible.” 

The Omega chuckled, kissing her Alpha on the nose as she rose to put Issa into the crib. “I believe everyone has been trying to teach you this lesson for a while now, my love. I am glad that you have finally learned it from our son.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning*** This chapter has mention of past sexual assault but nothing too graphic. It's not like the Ramonda/T'Chaka fic I'm writing.

Chapter 12

 

"W-what?" Erik stammered when he comprehended what his alpha had said. He had been in heat once in his entire life and it had been the worst thing he'd ever experienced. Not just because it was his first and he hadn't been properly taught how to deal with it, but for more, terrifying, scarring reasons. Ever since then he constantly took weekly pills to stop the cycle from happening again. 

 

T'Challa was just trippin' 

 

"I'm on blockers," he said before keeling, wrapping his arms tighter around his torso as the agonizing pain got worse and worse, even with T'Challa's aid. "R-remember?" 

 

The Alpha's eyes were soft and he reached down to the omega's dick, which was already hard. He was surprised when he shoved him off, whimpering loudly. "When did you take them last?"

 

"Uh…" through the pain, Erik tried to remember what day it was. He had an alarm set on his beads so he wouldn't forget to take the medication, and he didn't remember it going off since…"Last Wednesday. Before I got shot on that mission." he whimpered again. 

 

T'Challa nodded, sighing. "The pain meds they gave you at the hospital increased your healing rate," he realized, stroking his trembling omega more. But he began wondering if he was doing more harm than good by how much N'Jadaka seemed to be fighting him. "It washed the suppressants out of your system, that's one of the disadvantages of those types of medications, and also why you were so into me when I came in to get you." 

 

"Fuck." Erik felt the tears welling and he shook his head, trying to fight them and everything else happening right now. The pain, so, so agonizing. The tears. His Alpha's attempts to soothe him. It was too triggering. 

 

Silence lingered while Erik continued to fight T'Challa's hands until he let out a scream, crying uncontrollably while he attempted to get away from the Alpha, scrambling to the bathtub. "G-get away!" 

 

The Alphas brows furrowed, watching as his mate falls to his knees in a porcelain tub, humping against its cold surface while tears rained down his cheeks. It was so unlike any side of the omega he had seen that it almost scared him. "N'Jadaka," he said, gently. He knelt on the outside of the tub, covering the omega’s trembling, white-knuckled hands with his. “Erik, did someone hurt you during a past heat?” 

 

His heart dropped when he nodded. 

 

“I…” Erik’s tried to speak clearly, but a sob muffled his words; making him feel weak. “I w-want you to...to fuck the shit out...out of me. But I…” he shook his head, looking terribly annoyed with himself. “I’m…” he swallowed. “I'm scared of being knocked up again.” 

 

_ Again?  _ T’Challa knew he probably looked like an antelope in headlights as that word sunk in. He shook himself out of his stupor. “I promise not to impregnate you,” he whispered. “I’ll use condoms and we can get you some day-after pills too if you would prefer. Just let me help ease your discomfort, my love.” 

 

The omega was hesitant, glaring weakly at the Alpha. Then blood-curdling pain ripped through his torso and he gritted his teeth before yanking T’Challa down closer and crashing his mouth against his. His chest heaved like he ran a marathon while the strong, large hands of his mate trailed over his body. 

 

Then T'Challa stripped from his clothes and climbed into the tub as well, behind N'Jadaka. While one arm wrapped around the body in front of him and he began teasing the nipple of the firm chest, he reached towards the drawer of the counter, finding a box of condoms, which he easily guided one over his dick, ready for whenever the Omega would wish to take him. 

 

"Let me know if I make you uncomfortable, N'Jadaka," he whispered, hands caressing over his mate's body; overall his scars. The raised domes left a ridged feeling on his weathered palms. 

 

Erik began to tremble in his grip, more so than he had been. He grabbed T'Challa's wrists, holding them tight. "Put...put your dick in me or get out." His teeth were gritted, and even though he was horrified of getting pregnant, he knew the relief that would come from fucking. 

 

Sighing, T'Challa nodded and obeyed his Omega's wishes, lining the blunt head of his cock up with the pussy and easing his way in. "Does that feel okay?" He asked, adjusting inside him and thrusting out. 

 

" _ Fuck, _  yeah it does." The Omega shoved his pussy back, feeling so full of Alpha dick that he could pass out from the relief. But he couldn't. If he did, T'Challa could take advantage of his prone form and take off the condom, knotting and impregnating him. 

 

_ No _ . T'Challa may be an Alpha, but he wasn't like his old foster father. He wouldn't treat him poorly. 

 

_ Or would he? _

 

“N’Jadaka, you’re tense,” the alpha whispered, peppering his mate’s back and shoulders with gentle kisses, trying to soothe him. "You will feel better once you relax." 

 

"I don't think I can," he whispered, fighting with his Omega instincts to keep from submitting fully to his mate. 

 

His body longed to be fucked and mated and impregnated. It longed to have cubs growing inside, getting stronger every day. T'Challa would make for a good father. T'Challa would protect them. He’d seen his mate interacting with some kid cousins on Auntie Ramonda’s side of the family once, and it was cavity-inducing sugary sweet, especially for an alpha. He’d be great as a father and Erik’s needs and desires would finally be met after years of suppressing them. 

 

_ Fuck! No way! He ain’t birthing any little brat! His instincts didn’t align with his desires!  _

 

“N’Jadaka,” T’Challa whispered, kissing his neck. He produced as many Alpha pheromones as possible, trying to cause him to relax. “I am not going to impregnate you, you have my word.” 

 

“I couldn’t give a damn about your word!” Erik exclaimed, too overwhelmed to think straight. Sure, he knew somewhere deep down that he was being inconsiderate, considering that T’Challa was setting aside his duties as king to help him through his heat...But he didn’t give a fuck. Right now he was too frightened; Of both the alpha and his own instincts betraying him. 

 

He was trying his absolute hardest to deny instinct, even though T'Challa was pulling him further and further into his heat. Drowning him. 

 

"Get off of me, fucker," Erik then hissed. He shoved the alpha off and out of him with determined strength, scrambling out of the bathtub. 

 

His legs shook like leaves below him, hardly holding up his weight. He grabbed a towel with trembling hands, and doubled over, he wrapped it around his bare body, stumbling out of the bathroom. 

 

T'Challa, who had never seen his mate act like this before, was very concerned for him. He followed him and winced when N'Jadaka slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

 

"Stay away from me, Bitch!" He shouted. 

 

"N'Jadaka. My love. I'm trying to help you," T'Challa called through the shut door. He could feel the agony through the connection, and he just wanted to ease his pain; to help him through the challenging times. Instead, he was locked out, his mate alone in their bedroom, suffering by choice because of a cruel, horny alpha. 

 

He felt red-hot anger rise into his chest as his large hands curled into fists. He tried to keep his fury out of the connection because it was not at N'Jadaka, but the alpha who did this to him. 

 

Who broke him. 

* * *

“General,” The King called, coming down the hall of the palace. “I need to speak to you about…’ he halted in his steps, brows furrowing when his eyes fell to her chest. “Is that an infant?” 

 

Okoye sighed, wearing Issa over her armor in Nakia’s wrap carrier. “It is my son, my king,” she informed him. “I know it is not ideal, but you sent Nakia to the states to take care of the early development of the Outreach Centre and he is still too young to fly and no one else can pick him up until three. Now, what do you need to speak to me about?” 

 

She looked amused when he began stumbling over his words, like an awkward teenager asking someone out on a date for the first time. Then finally; 

 

“I don’t know how to help an Omega during their heat.” 

 

Okoye’s amusement fell. “Prince N’Jadaka is in his heat?” 

 

“Yes. Wait, how did you know it was N’Jadaka I was speaking about?” He asked; taken back. “We have not made the official announcement yet.” 

 

“I’m psychic,” A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes before she chuckled at his expression. "I was posted outside the Dining hall when you announced the mating to your sister and mother. It was hard to not overhear." 

 

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. “Can you help me?” 

 

She arched a brow. “The great king of Wakanda needs help with satisfying his mate?” 

 

“It’s not just that…” T’Challa sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think he was assaulted and impregnated during a previous heat. He is frightened so he won’t fully submit to me, which means that he’s fighting his heat and it’s making the symptoms worse. I can feel how miserable he is through the link, but he has locked himself in our bedroom and will not let me in.”

 

The other alpha furrowed her brows while she listened, bouncing Issa when he got fussy. “Do you use protection?” 

 

“Of course. I am not ready for children either. And he knew I was using a condom and still shoved me away.” 

 

“What about birth control for him? During Nakia’s last heat, she took pills in case the condom broke. They make medication specifically for heats. Some act as a contraceptive and a pain reliever I believe… If he will allow you into the room to give it to him. That way he will not have much of a risk at all. And there are always abortions." 

 

T'Challa sighed, massaging his temple. "Thank you, Okoye. I will see what he will take and hopefully I will not have to kick in my own chambers' door." 

 

"Good luck, my king," She wished, bouncing Issa in the sling. "I fear that with Prince N'Jadaka, you need it." 

 


End file.
